Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1
Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1 is the first cycle of SimUnicorns cycle's. 10 american girls are competing for one big price package. This cycle was in FNTM format. The cycle all ended up in New York where there was a big live finale which included all the 10 contestants in the season. A big surprise came when SimUnicorn released on facebook that from episode 4 and until the end the viewers will have 50% of the power. SimUnicorn will rank everyone from 1-10 and then the fans do the same but in polls on facebook. The winner was 21-year old Amber from New York City, New York The prices for this cycle are: *A cover & 4 pages fashion spread in Vogue Italia *A cover & 6 pages fashion spread in Elite *Ad campaign for H&M *Ad campaign for Hollister *Ad campaign for Nine West Shoes *Contract with Smashbox Cosmetics *Contract with Cover Girl Cosmetics *$100.000 cash price *Modeling contract with Glam Model Management The promotional song of this cycle is "Candy" by Aggro Santos and Kimberly Wyatt Contestants The ages is stated at the beginning of the competition. Episode Summaries The Girl Who Was Swimming Too Fuckin' Hard The season started off with a swimwear photoshoot in Plav Raj, Croatia. Leanna was the girl that really stood out with an amazing photo, while Avery and Anaïs was the girls that did poorly on their photoshoot. When it was time for elimination, Leanna got the best photo. Avery and Anaïs landed in the bottom two. In the end Anaïs was eliminated becuse of her lack of potential even with previous experience. *'First Call-Out: '''Leanna Hillard *'Bottom Two': Anaïs Wilson & Avery Whilisberry *'Eliminated: Anaïs Wilson The Girl Who Is Lost In An Small African Village The girls went to Ziwa Bonde in Zimbabwe. The girls got their makeovers. Then the girls did a shoot where they had to model H&M clothing in the village of Ziwa Bonde. Avery's creator wanted to take her out of the competition. Avery still did the photoshoot and an elimination would be happening if Avery did not do the worst on the photoshoot. Valerie and Shaya impressed and Valerie got first call-out. Leanna and Felicity did not do great and was in the bottom two. Avery did not do the worst and one of the girls would be eliminated. In the Felicity was eliminated due to her stealing her pose from Leanna the previous week. *'First call-out: '''Valerie Williams *'Quit: Avery Whilisberry *'Bottom Two: '''Leanna Hillard & Felicity Erms *'Eliminated: Felicity Erms The Girl Who Has A Hard Time Pole-dancing The seven remaining girls did a hard photoshoot when they had to pole dance but still don't look hoochie. Amber and Valerie did an amazing job while Claudia was a little bit hoochie and Heather didn't pole dance at all. Amber got first call-out for her amazing sexy photo and after her Valerie. Claudia and Heather both landed in the bottom 2. Claudia for being in the middle and isn't standing out and Heather for lacking potential and model ability. In the end Heather was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call-Out: '''Amber Lovegood *'Bottom Two: 'Claudia Diamond & Heather Erms *'Eliminated: 'Heather Erms The Girl Who Isn't Fitting Into The Landscape The girls do a beauty shot in the beautiful landscape of Ziwa Bonde. At panel SimUnicorn had some announcements to make. The first was that from that point the fans are a part of judging. The girls photos where posted on facebook where the fans could vote in polls. SimUnicorn would then give them a score from 1-10 and then SimUnicorns score and the fans score would decide the call-out. The second was that they were going to Iceland. The thing is that only 5 would be going to Iceland. Shaya surprised and got a 9 as a score. While Shaya shined Claudia and Aureline did bad and both landed in the bottom two. In the end Claudia beat Aureline with 0,2 points. Aureline was eliminated *'First Call-Out: 'Shaya Corun *'Bottom Two: 'Aureline Jones & Claudia Diamonds *'Eliminated: 'Aureline Jones The Girl Who Fell Off The Ladder The girls arrive in Reykjavik, Iceland. They do a photoshoot where they had to climb a ladder up to an airballon while still looking fierce and edgy. Leanna, Valerie and Amber had good photos and got good scores while Claudia got a half good photo. Valerie got best photo while Claudia found herself in the bottom two for the third time. This time Amber joined her. In the end Amber got to stay with a better photo. Claudia was eliminated. *'First Call-Out: 'Valerie Williams *'Bottom Two: 'Amber Lovegood & Claudia Diamonds *'Eliminated: 'Claudia Diamonds The Girl Which Is Not A Haute Couture Model The 4 remaining girls did an hard photoshoot. They got expensive haute couture dresses that was made specially for them, to pose with in the landscapes around Reykjavik, Iceland. Amber and Valerie impressed while Shaya and Leanna wasn't. Amber got called first for her strong face. Surprisingly Valerie and Shaya landed in the bottom two. Valerie for not impressing the fans and Shaya for her lackluster photo. In the end Valerie was called leaving Shaya on a plane back home to America. *'First Call-Out: 'Amber Lovegood *'Bottom Two: 'Shaya Corun & Valerie Williams *'Eliminated: 'Shaya Corun The Girl Who Is Not Jumping To The Finale The top 3 has a hard photoshoot ahead of them. The photoshoot which will decide who is making it into the finale. They had to do their ad campaign with Hollister. They had to jump on an trampoline while selling their Hollister outfit. The winner of this season will have her Hollister photo published on their website, in stores and in magazines. Amber impressed with an flawless photo while Valerie got critique for her boring face and Leanna for her head angle. Amber got the highest overall score which maked her the first ever finalist on Sims 3 Next Top Model. Leanna and Valerie landed in the bottom two. In the end Valerie stayed with less than half an point over Leanna. Leanna was eliminated. But before the end of the episode SimUnicorn said that all the previously eliminated girls would be back in the finale to compete in the runway show for a 2 page fashion spread in Elite. *'First Call-Out: 'Amber Lovegood *'Bottom Two: 'Leanna Hillard & Valerie Williams *'Eliminated: 'Leanna Hillard The Girl Who Is S3NTM Since the live finale was cancelled. The filmed material was shown. After that the judging started. Shams was really hard while Hannah was really nice. In the end Amber won and Valerie losed. There was never shown an eliminated winner. But it was revealed that Shaya Corun (placed 4th) won the Elite spread. *'Winner: 'Amber Lovegood *'Runner-Up: 'Valerie Williams *'Eliminated Winner: 'Shaya Corun *'Special Guests: '''Tyra Banks (Host), Hyeon-Yu Myeong (co-host), Hannah Palmér (Judge), Shams Abdullah Manaf (Judge) Summaries Call-out Order '''Notes: *Episode 0 is not an actual episode, the call-out is randomized. *In episode 2 Avery quit by the will of her creator. An elimination was still held becuse of Avery's photo was not the worst in the bunch *In episode 4, SimUnicorn stated that from then and forward there would be a scoring system. Scoring Chart Photoshoots *'Episode 1 Photoshoot: '''Swimwear At The Beach *'Episode 2 Photoshoot: 'H&M Fashion in Ziwa Bonde *'Episode 3 Photoshoot: 'Glam pole-dancing *'Episode 4 Photoshoot: 'Beauty shots in the landscape of Ziwa Bonde *'Episode 5 Photoshoot: 'Climbing to the hot air baloon *'Episode 6 Photoshoot: 'Haute Couture *'Episode 7 Photoshoot: 'Jumping for Hollister *'Episode 8 Photoshoots: 'Vogue Italia Cover, Elite Cover, Cover Girl Ad, Nine West Ad, Smashbox Ad, Fierce Group Editorial Makeovers *'Amber: 'Dyed darker blonde *'Anaïs: 'Eliminated before makeovers *'Aureline: 'Dyed strawberry blonde with bangs *'Avery: 'Hair extensions *'Claudia: 'Bob-ish hair cut, dyed red *'Felicity: 'Originally dyed black, but before 2nd photoshoot, dyed brown *'Heather: 'Red, short, and girly *'Leanna: 'Red shoulder length with blonde highlights *'Shaya: 'Black big afro *'Valerie: '''Ginger waves Locations